Estrella del Norte
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Por que a pesar de todo, Nico se siente solo, rechazado, una paria tanto así que no cree que su pequeño deseo pueda hacerse realidad.


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**_

_**Esta historia participa en el reto "Una navidad digna de los dioses" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

Estrella del Norte

Faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche, pocos minutos para que los gritos y felicitaciones de Navidad se lleven a cabo. Pocos minutos para que las familias y amigos se abracen. Todo el mundo el mundo se encontraba en sus casas, esperanzo ansiosos porque las doce campanadas suenen.

Pero, Nico Di Angelo era la excepción a la regla. Él no se encontraba esperando con ansias la media noche, él no estaba con su familia o amigos. De hecho, Nico se encontraba vagando por uno de los parques más desolados de Los Angeles.

Pueda que él no recuerde su tiempo antes del Lotus, pero hay ciertos sentimientos que están ahí, ciertas emociones vividas, ciertos recuerdos que se cuelan en sus sueños.

Nico no recuerda a su madre, no se acuerda de sus cabellos o de sus ojos, no recuerda si solía sonreírle o si jugaba con él. No recuerda su aroma ni su voz. Solo tiene un lejano recuerdo, uno del que no está seguro si es real. Un suave olor a flores y una voz sumamente dulce. Pero eso no es lo importante del recuerdo, lo importante es lo que dice

_-Nico, en la noche de navidad tienes que pedirle un deseo a la primera estrella que veas. La que aparece al norte, siempre al norte…mírala y pide tu deseo, la estrella le pasara el mensaje a Santa y entre ambos te lo cumplirán_

A Nico le parece absurdo creer que un hombre con sobre peso de traje rojo con un fetiche por entrar a las casas por medio de chimeneas además de sus tendencias pedófilas, pueda cumplirle un deseo.

Lo cierto es que Nico no cree en la navidad. Le parece ridículo creer en ella teniendo en cuenta que su padre es un dios griego, el rey del inframundo por encima de todo. Es ridículo celebrar una fiesta ajena. De cualquier forma, la Navidad es para pasarla en familia y Nico no tiene una familia.

Él no puede imaginar la cara que su padre pondría si le desea una feliz Navidad, seguramente lo convertiría en alimento para cerbero. Por otra parte, Hazel iba a pasar navidad en Nueva Roma, él estaba invitado pero no le apetecía soportar al novio de su hermana.

Nico estaba solo, lo ha estado desde el día en que su hermana Bianca decidió unirse a la caza. Por eso no le importa nada de lo que tenga que ver con las celebraciones. Aun así no puede evitar mirar al cielo y buscar la gran estrella que siempre ha aparecido en estas fechas.

Cuando lo encuentra no sabe muy bien qué hacer, con temor cierra los ojos pidiendo un deseo silencioso. Al terminar los abre y mira alrededor…nada ha pasado.

_**TALAN, suena la primera campanada**_

Nico no puede evitar sonreír burlonamente por su propia ingenuidad. En serio llego a pensar que ese cuento infantil iba a funcionar. Hace tiempo debió aprender que para los hijos de Hades no existen los deseos…ni los milagros

_**TALAN, suena la segunda campanada**_

No debería sentir ese escozor en los ojos, debería estar acostumbrado a estar solo. A no ser querido, a que lo dejen a un lado. A que ni su propio padre se preocupe por él.

_**TALAN, suena la tercera campanada**_

No debería tener el insano deseo de acurrucarse en los brazos de su madre, sobre todo porque no recuerda haberlo hecho alguna vez.

_**TALAN, suena la cuarta campanada**_

No debería sucumbir ante el dolor ni soltar esas lágrimas que ya no puede reprimir.

_**TALAN, suena la quinta campanada**_

No debería agacharse buscando consuelo en el césped sintético del área de juegos del pequeño parque en el que esta.

_**TALAN, suena la sexta campanada**_

No debería chillar como un bebe buscando a su madre, no debería importarle que su padre no lo ha buscado en más de un mes, no debería importarle que su hermana Bianca ya no esté para abrasarlo, no debería pensar en interrumpir las celebraciones de Hazel. No debería pensar en seguir…

_**TALAN, suena la séptima campanada**_

No debería de hacer muchas cosas, como gritar y llorar soltando todo lo que calla, todo lo que oculta, todo lo que guarda celosamente en su interior.

_**TALAN, suena la octava campanada**_

Nico ya no soporta más toda la soledad que siente. Es por eso que llora y grita sin restricciones, es por eso que chilla pidiendo su muerte.

_**TALAN, suena la novena campanada**_

Porqué Nico ya no soporta seguir viviendo en un mundo donde no puede encajar, ya no soporta estar sin Bianca, no soporta no recordar a su madre, no puede seguir viviendo bajo la indiferencia de su padre.

_**TALAN, suena la decima campanada**_

Odia ir al campamento Júpiter y que lo miren con temor, odia estar en el campamento mestizo recibiendo miradas de asco y repulsión. Odia estar en el inframundo rodeado de muertos y no poder ver a las únicas almas que quiere.

_**TALAN, suena la onceaba campanada**_

Sobre todo, odia el hecho de que nadie lo ha buscado para celebrar estas fechas. Hazel le hizo una oferta pero no insistió ante su negativa. Y los pocos que dicen ser sus "amigos" en ambos campamentos no lo han buscado para nada. Pero no es algo que le sorprenda, él sabe que es una paria, una aberración, un error…su mismo padre lo dijo un montos de veces, Bianca era quien merecía vivir…no él.

_**TALAN, suena la doceava campanada**_

Nico ya no tiene más lágrimas que derramar. Ya no tiene fuerzas ni para sentir compasión por sí mismo. Solo puede pedir una cosa. Ahí, tirado en medio del parque, mirando fijamente a la brillante estrella. Suelta aquello que su corazón más anhela.

_-Deseo…deseo que mi sufrimiento termine de una vez-_susurra con la voz cargada de emociones

Y ahí queda el hijo de Hades. Sin fuerzas para seguir adelante, sin ánimos para levantarse otro día, sin las ganas de vivir que tenía hasta hace un par de años. Ahí yace el pequeño niño roto y solitario. Aquel que fue dejado a su suerte por la furia de un rey, un momentáneo egoísmo de su hermana y la fría indiferencia de su padre. Un pequeño niño que se había convertido en un joven quebrado y destrozado, uno que pensaba que no tenía arreglo. Uno que lo único que desea es permanecer en el reino de su padre por la eternidad.

Nico cierra los ojos, puede sentir como sus fuerzas van abandonando su cuerpo, como su alma se va desligando, como su _hilo _se tensa esperanzo el tijeretazo final. Cree ver a Thanatos sonriéndole con tristeza, por un segundo puede ver a su hermana junto al teniente de su padre con la mirada seria y furiosa cómo si estuviera molesta por su rendición. Y ahí…junto a su hermana, junto a Thanatos…cree ver un ángel de hermosos y resplandecientes cabellos negros, con unos cálidamente amorosos ojos negros. El ángel le sonríe maternalmente mientras se le acerca y coloca su cabeza en su regazo, con delicadeza acaricia sus cabellos incitándole a dormir.

_-Aun no es tiempo mi pequeño niño-_susurra el ángel_-aun te queda mucho por vivir_

_-Por favor-_ruega Nico_-llévame contigo_

_-Lo siento mi pequeño ángel-_murmura tristemente_-pero hay personas que te necesitan_

_-Nadie me necesita-_insiste Nico

_-shh…_ _Il mio piccolo angelo della morte. Ricordate che non siete soli, essere sempre con voi-_murmura el ángel dándole un suave beso en la frente de Nico antes de alejarse poco a poco

Nico quiere gritar, quiere protestar y chillar para que no lo dejen. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, reprimiendo las nuevas lágrimas que quieren escapar. Siente como un par de brazos lo rodean. Un furioso y protector abrazo lo cubre. Hay alguien con él.

Con lentitud Nico abre sus ojos, lo único que puede ver es una mata de cabello negro. Alzando la mirada, a unos metros esta la Srta. O'Leary. Aquel que lo abrasa, se aleja un poco para poder mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Un par de preocupados ojos verde mar le devuelven la mirada.

_-Percy-_murmura Nico sorprendido

_-Hey Nico-_saluda el hijo de Poseidón-_¿estás bien? Fui a buscarte al reino de tu padre pero no te encontré y Hazel tampoco sabía dónde estabas…_

_-¿Fuiste dónde mi padre?-_lo interrumpe Nico sin salir de su asombro

_-Pensé que estarías ahí, aunque el tío Hades se sorprendió cuando le desee unas felices fiestas-_comenta Percy medio distraído

_-¿Por qué me andabas buscando?-_pregunta Nico con seriedad

_-¿Cómo que por qué? No sabes qué día es-_pregunta el hijo de Poseidón

_-Si sé qué día es, es por eso que te pregunto-_se limita a contestar con sequedad_-no deberías estar con Annabeth y tu madre_

_-Annabeth está pasando las fiestas con su familia-_responde Percy_-te lo dije hace un mes, mamá estaba preocupada porque no aparecías, entonces salí a buscarte pero no te encontré en ningún lado y nadie parecía saber dónde estabas…así que le pedí a la Srta. O'Leary que te encontrara_

_-No entiendo, ¿Por qué me buscabas?-_vuelve a preguntar Nico confundido

_-No hagas preguntas tontas y vámonos_

Percy no espera una respuesta y jala a Nico hasta donde está sentada la Srta. O'Leary. Con agilidad obliga a Nico a subir y se sube detrás de él. El perro del infierno corre hacia la sombra más cercana reapareciendo en un oscuro callejón. Percy obliga a Nico a subir hasta la cabeza y saltar en el balcón más cercano. El hijo de Poseidón le hace un par de mimos a la Srta. O'Leary antes de que se vaya con rumbo desconocido.

Nico aun está sorprendido y no pone objeciones cuando Percy lo jala hasta la sala. Una vez ahí, una preocupada Sally Jackson corre a su encuentro

_-Nico ¿estás bien?-_pregunta mirándolo atentamente

_-Si Sra. Jackson-_responde automáticamente el hijo de Hades

_-Qué alivio-_murmura antes de darle un abrazo y repetir las palabras que Nico había estado escuchando en todo el día_-Vamos a la mesa, los demás deben estar impacientes-_continua Sally sonriendo ampliamente

Nico siente que esta noche está llena de sorpresas. La sala de los Jackson ha sido convertida en un gigantesco comedor. La gran mesa ocupaba todo el espacio de la sala-comedor estaba adornada con muchos papa Noel's, muñecos de nieve y renos. Había tres grandes pavos, fuentes de ensaladas vegetarianas y carnívoras, varias copas llenas de champagne, arroz árabe, una fuente de cerdo y un par de pequeñas hogueras para los sacrificios.

En la mesa estaban sentados Clarisse, Chriss, Los Stoll, Leo, Niza, Will, Octavio, Tyson, Ella, Jasón, Thalía, Hazel, Reyna y Frank.

_-Ya era hora de que llegaras aliento de muerte-_fue el saludo de Thalía

_-¿Qué te tomo tanto tiempo Nico?-_pregunto Jasón

_-¿Podemos abrir los regalos primero ?_-chillaron los Stoll a una divertida Sally

_-Nada de eso niños-_dice Sally fingiendo seriedad_-ahora que Nico está aquí podemos comenzar a comer y luego vendrán los regalos_

La cena pasa sin contratiempos, Nico se siente aun medio abrumado. Mientras comen, escucha como todos hablan felices de pasar juntos este día. Entonces Nico se da cuenta de algo, los semidioses que se encuentran en la mesa están en la misma situación que él. Ninguno tiene un hogar al cual regresar, no tienen una familia con la cual compartir…

_-Admitiré que es agradable cenar con la familia en esta fecha-_murmura Clarisse_-pero si alguien repite que dije eso lo destripare_

_-awww Carisse tienen su corazoncito-_canturrean los Stoll abrazando a la hija de Ares que no hace nada por alejarlos

_-Me alegra que Lady Artemisa me haya dado permiso para estar aquí hoy-_comenta Thalía sonriéndole a Jasón_-hace años que no pasamos una Navidad juntos y ahora podemos hacerlo en familia_

_-No puedo creer que acepte venir-_murmura por lo bajo Octavio_-debería estar leyendo la fortuna para estas fechas_

_-Octavio querido-_lo corta Sally_-no hables de trabajo en la cena familiar, anda sírvete más ensalada pude ver que te encanto-_dice Sally sirviéndole una ración doble en el plato del augur

_-Gracias Sra. Jackson-_murmura Octavio sonriendo tímidamente

_-¿Por qué luces tan sorprendido Nico?-_pregunta Percy

_-Ellos…por qué…cómo-_Nico no sabe exactamente como realizar su pregunta

_-Mamá decidió hacer una cena familiar por navidad. Así que llamo a toda la familia-_contesta con simpleza_-Annebeth, Piper y Rachel la van a pasar con sus padres este año, pero los demás no pusieron objeciones con venir. _

_-Pero…_

_-Cuando fui a buscarte a Nueva Roma convencí a Octavio, Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Jasón y Leo de unírsenos, son los nuevos sobrinos adoptivos de mamá-_continua el príncipe del mar_-Clarisse, los Stoll, Chriss, Niza y Will ya estaban invitados, se los dije el mismo día en que te lo dije. Solo que al parecer lo olvidaste…._

_-Creí que esta era una fiesta familiar-_lo corta Nico alzando levemente la voz sin darse cuenta_-¿por qué estoy aquí? Yo no formo parte de tu familia-_en ese momento Nico se da cuenta del silencio que rodea la mesa

_-Todos somos familia Nico-_le responde Percy sonriendo ante la mirada perdida del hijo de Hades_-desde que te encontré en ese internado formas parte de mi familia_

_-Percy tiene razón Nico-_le siguió Sally_-desde que te vimos, formas parte de nuestra familia_

_-Así es Di Angelo, ya no nos hagas ponernos más cursis-_finaliza Clarisse mirando a Nico

_-Yo sé lo que necesita Nico para sentirse bien-_chilla Leo_-UN GRAN ABRAZO NAVIDEÑO_

Leo y los Stoll corren a abrazar al hijo de Hades, siendo adelantados por Percy y Jasón. Al abrazo se van sumando todos los presentes. Al final Tyson cerró el círculo alzándolos levemente del suelo causando varias risas. Nico no puede evitar sonreír al notar que ni Reyna ni Octavio se habían librado del abrazo.

La noche sigue avanzando más animada. Nico se sorprende cuando Sally le da como regalo una nueva chaqueta de cuero. Ella tenía un regalo para cada uno de los presentes, incluso para los romanos que llegaron al final.

Mucho más tarde mientras intenta dormir en la cama de Percy, aun cuando no quiso dormir ahí al principio no pudo rechazar la mirada de cachorro del hijo de Poseidón y solo termino aceptando porque si no era él serian los Stoll los que compartirían cama con el príncipe del mar, con cuidado sale de la cama y se acerca al balcón. Tal vez un poco de aire fresco lo ayude a dormir.

Desde el balcón, mira las estrellas y siente como las sombras se juntan alrededor de su mano. Con curiosidad alza su mano mirando fijamente la fotografía que ha aparecido en ella.

Puede ver a su padre cargando un pequeño niño de unos dos años como mucho. A su derecha una hermosa niña, a la que reconoció como Bianca, esta parada con una amplia sonrisa. Y finalmente cogiendo el brazo de su padre hay una bellísima mujer, con un largo cabello negro y la sonrisa más hermosa que Nico había visto…su madre. Era una foto de su familia.

Temblando sorprendido, voltea lentamente la foto encontrando una sencilla dedicatoria.

_**Espero que la estrella haya podido cumplir tu deseo este año**_

_**Recuerda que tu madre y tu hermana te amaron mucho**_

_**Y que yo también lo hago aun cuando no lo demuestro**_

_**Feliz Navidad Nico**_

_**Atte. Tu padre**_

_-No dudes en llorar si quieres hacerlo-_Nico se sobresalta ante la voz

_-Percy-_regaña

_-Feliz Navidad Nico-_le dice sonriendo el hijo de Poseidón

_-Feliz Navidad-_contesta en hijo de Hades permitiéndose sonreír al mirar a la estrella que va desapareciendo del firmamento

Porque al final su madre había tenido razón, la estrella del norte había cumplido su deseo. Y no se refería al que dijo respecto a su sufrimiento. No, él verdadero deseo de su corazón. Aquel que con temor pronuncio en lo profundo de sí.

_**Deseo…deseo poder tener una familia para ya no estar solo.**_


End file.
